Somewhere Other Than the Night
by ThePagesFlyBy
Summary: Just a short drabble based on Garth Brooks' song Somewhere Other Than the Night. Edward has been working hard and neglecting Bella a bit. They have a conversation while stuck at home due to a blizzard. Hope you like it.


**Somewhere Other Than the Night**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is by Garth Brooks. I have had the pleasure of seeing him do this live though.**

Edward Cullen, Attorney at law, cursed the blizzard that swept through town during the night. He had gotten up at 6 am as usual and was out the door by 7. He sat in his car, drinking his coffee and listening to the radio while waiting for the heat to kick in. He knew the storm was bad, but had no idea just how bad until he heard the announcement on the radio advising against using the route he takes to work. The warning said that unless you were crazy, stay off the streets. Cursing up a storm, he stalked out of his car and back into the house.

"_He could see the storm clouds rollin' across the hill  
>He barely beat the rain in from the field<br>And between the backdoor slammin' she heard him say  
>"Damn this rain and damn this wasted day" <em>

Walking into the kitchen for a refill, he stopped in his tracks. Bella was standing making breakfast in an apron…just an apron. He could just make out the curve of her breasts and when she turned, his eyes were fixed on the swell of her ass. Their eyes met and they both smiled.

"_But she'd been waitin' for this day for oh so long  
>She was standin' in the kitchen with nothin' but her apron on<br>And in disbelief he stood and he stared a while  
>When their eyes met, they both began to smile"<em>

__ "Your up" he said simply, still staring at his beautiful wife. She nodded, biting her lip. "I felt you get up. I took a shower while you were down here. You must not have heard me." He shook his head. "No. I didn't hear you." She nodded. "When you left I came down to start breakfast; I knew you wouldn't go in. The roads are too bad." He stared at her. He knew he works too much and sometimes neglects Bella. It wasn't intentional of course. But they hadn't spent any real time together in months. Today, he vowed, he was going to make a change. He never wanted Bella to feel neglected. He knew from personal experience that being set aside in order for someone you love to advance in their career was a horrible feeling.

"_Somewhere other than the night  
>She needs to hear I love you<br>Somewhere other than the night  
>She needs to know you care<br>She wants to know she's needed  
>She needs to be held tight<br>Somewhere other than the night"_

They spent the day in the living room in front of the roaring fire he had started. The room was bathed in the glow while soft music played from the speakers. They sat curled into each other under a large blanket just enjoying the closeness.

"_They spent the day wrapped up in a blanket  
>On the front porch swing<br>He'd come to realize he'd neglected certain things"_

Edward finally broke the silence after contemplating what he was going to say for a while. "Bella" he said softly, jolting out of the near sleep she had slipped into as a result of being so comfortable. "Hm?" she mumbled. "Bella, I'm sorry" he admitted. She sat up so she could see him better. She was shocked when she saw that his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Edward you have nothing to be sorry for!" She exclaimed. He shook his head "I do" he said firmly. "I haven't been here enough. I have spent too much time at the office trying to build my practice and get my name out there. I know I haven't been here to spend time together like we used to. I'm so sorry for that!" The tears slid down his cheek causing Bella's own eyes to tear up.

"_And there are times she feels alone even by his side  
>It was the first time she ever saw him cry"<em>

"Oh Edward" she sighed "I understood. I still do. Yes, I was sad and a little hurt that you were spending so much time at the office, but I did understand that you were trying to get the firm on its feet. That's not easy and you have been working so hard. It just seemed like you were always off somewhere else whenever you were home. We were never really together." The tears then started slipping down her own cheeks. Edward wiped them gently from her face, looking deep into her eyes.

"_Somewhere other than the night  
>She needs to hear I love you<br>Somewhere other than the night  
>She needs to know you care<br>She wants to know she's needed  
>She needs to be held tight<br>Somewhere other than the night"_

"Oh Bella I love you! I'm sorry I haven't said it enough. I promise I wont ever do that again. I swear that to you! I need you to much to not say it to you." Bella smiled "Edward" she whispered. "Take me to bed"

And he did.

_"To know she's needed  
>She needs to be held tight<br>Somewhere other than the night"_

**A/N: Just a drabble that I wrote while trying to think of more stuff to fill in my paper with. Summer school sucks people. I hope you like it and as always shoot me a review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
